heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Adventure Comics Vol 1 16
Other Characters: * Wan Ling Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Tsin Lee Incident: Part 3 | Synopsis2 = Dale is led by Ali to Tsin Lee's hideout, eager to rescue her father. When they reach the cave, Dale distracts the guard while Brewster and Ali knock him out. Meanwhile, Dale's father is being tortured by General Tsin Lee in an attempt to find out where the ammo cache is hidden. The blowtorch on the soles of his bare feet is excruciating, causing him to cry out. After wandering through the maze of tunnels, Dale, Brewster, and Ali are apprehended by guards and taken to Tsin Lee to have their fate decided. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Dale Daring Supporting Characters: * Ali * Captain Brewster Adversaries: * Tsin Lee Other Characters: * Mr. Daring Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Murder at the Thousand Bleeding Dragons: Part 2 | Synopsis3 = Detective Sergeant Carey and his partner Sleepy awaken in a cell, being guarded by chinamen. The guard outside tells them that they are prisoners of Sin Fu. Sleepy asks if they can have some food, so the guard shouts an order at another in chinese. Carey deduces that they must be in the cellar of the house they were investigating, even though neither man saw any entrances to the downstairs... Unless they were hidden. The smell of food hits Sleepy's nose like a drum, and he and Carey go up to the cell door only to discover a white woman delivering their meal! What was she doing among these sinister criminals? | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Sergeant Carey Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Adversaries: * Sin Fu Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Captain Quick: Episode 14 | Synopsis4 = The crew of the Bonnie Bess are excited when the approaching ship turns out to be spanish. It is time for a battle! Realizing that their cannons are no match for the spanish ships guns, Captain Quick orders his crew to get the Bonnie Bess up alongside the spaniards, and prepare to board. A great fight breaks out between the two crews as the Englishmen climb onto the spanish deck. But the spanish captain is quite clever, and the grapples used to hold the two ships next to each other are cut. Quick's men retreat back to the Bonnie Bess, but Quick himself is unable to make it in time and finds himself standing alone on the ship of the enemy. He is easily subdued, and brought back to port where he is held in the dungeon below the governor's palace. There he will stay until the execution... | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Spanish Crew Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Rajah Maharajah: Part 12 | Synopsis5 = Sandor is still trying to evade the guards when he comes into a richly lavished room. And the sounds of a key turning in a lock are heard from a door at the other end. With guards still looking for him back at the door he came in from, Sandor is trapped. Meanwhile, Benar rests at an oasis while thinking of a way to help his friend. Heading back towards the palace, a peddler pulling a camel with many baskets on it's back stop near him. Benar watches from a concealed position as the peddler falls asleep. Curious, he opens one of the baskets to find it empty. It was risky, he knew, but Benar was determined to help Sandor, so he climbed into one of the empty baskets himself. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Sandor Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Rajah Maharajah Other Characters: * * Benar Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Monastery of the Blue God: Episode 3 | Synopsis6 = Stewart accuses Count von Bolander of the theft of the cylinder. After a threat of bcalling the authorities, the count disdainfully hands the cylinder back to Stewart, leaving him with a parting threat. The next day, Stewart resigns from the army in exchange for a position in foreign intelligence. He asks to be stationed in Peking, China. Which is actually near to where the jewels were discovered by Elsa's father. The chief also lets him take Sergeant Miller with him. Later, Stewart enters his apartment to find that it has been ransacked! Elsa comes to him to warn him that Count von Bolander has been selling military secrets. He returns her cylinder to her, and informs her of his decision to deploy to Peking and find the treasured sapphires. If he succeeds, she says, she will accept his marriage proposal. But lo and behold, four days afterward, Stewart finds Elsa at the station, all packed and ready to accompany him! So the two board the train together, Sergeant Miller already awaiting them inside. He has brought a man with him, Corporal Drenoff, to assist in their intelligence gathering. What will they say when they learn of Captain Stewarts real motives for going to China? | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Captain Douglas Stewart Supporting Characters: * Baroness Elsa Von Saxenberg Adversaries: * Count Kraft Von Bolander Other Characters: * The Chief * Sergeant Miller * Copral Derinoff Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Knights of the Royal Bull: Part 4 | Synopsis7 = Don, Hamburger, and Hash leap overboard into one of the lifeboats. Hamburger saves his friends by stopping a cannonball with his barehands. Don and Hash are impressed by his feat, and decide to give him a long leave of absence once they reach land... If they reach land. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Don Coyote Supporting Characters: * Hamburger * Hash Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = She: Episode 10 | Synopsis8 = The priestess, She, begins to tremble with emotion at the dying Leo, who resembles her dead lover. Horace snaps her back into reality, and she gives him a vial full of liquid, that he is told to pour down Leo's throat. Hours pass without a change in Leo's condition. But just as all hope seemed lost, he stirs, and Horace and She are overjoyed that he will survive. Ustane, Leo's native wife, is called before She. Ustane is told by the great priestess that she is forbidden to see Leo from here on. Becoming defiant, Ustane tells She that only in death will she leave his side. She furiously taps Ustane on the brow, causing three white marks to grow along her hair. Ustane, feeling pained and broken, consents to She and mournfully leaves the camp. Horace is told that if he ever mentions Ustane's manner of departure to Leo, he will be killed. The priestess She spends the next three days at Leo's side, comforting him and nursing him until he is well enough to walk. All the times he asks her where Ustane has gone, She merely tells him not to worry. The threee companions, Leo, Horace, and Job, are led by She into a secret burial chamber where they are promised some strange entertainment. Deeper into the chamber they go, until they are standing before a large semi-circle of mummies tied to posts. Suddenly, men carrying torches cry out and light the mummies ablaze, creating a sort of "stage-light" effect... | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Horace Holly * Leo Vincey Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * She Other Characters: * Job * Ustane Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Shanghai Pete: Part 8 | Synopsis9 = Soon to become food for the cannibals, Harry and Foo Chow are being held inside a large pot filled with water. Having no other ideas, they yell for someone to help. Back on the beach are Slugger and the skipper of the ship that Harry and Foo Chow escaped from. They are looking for signs of their escaped prisoners, when cries for help hit their ears. The two of them follow the voices until they can see Harry and Foo Chow. Slugger laughs, and suggests that they try to play a trick on them by echoing their calls, but the natives overhear and soon Harry and Foo Chow have two more companions in the same predicament. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Hardluck Harry Supporting Characters: * Foo Chow Adversaries: * Slugger * The Skipper Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = The Vikings: Episode 16 | Synopsis10 = Trapped after the crew of their viking ship abandoned them, Ivar and his few remaining men opt to fight one last time with the druids. But Hasylwyn offers an alternative solution. Their is a rocky temple near, that is sacred to the druids. Only the high priests of the tribe may enter, and attack is unlikely. Ivar agrees to his plan and lets Hasylwyn lead them to the temple. The vikings set up a defense, should the druids decide to attack them anyway. The druids approach and a battle breaks out, with both sides taking losses. It lasts until Modred, druid high priest, asks to speak with Ivar. He tells the viking leader that he will call off the attack and let them go free, if they would only agree to hand Sundgrid over... | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Ivar Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Modred * The Druids Other Characters: * Hasylwyn * Sundgrid Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = The Revenge of Devachan: Part 4 | Synopsis11 = With Steve grasps the unconciouss Devachan get dragged out to sea by the ocean current, Myra ties a rope around her waist and jumps in to rescue them. Unfortunately the current is too strong, and her rope severs! Unable to make it back to the boat, Steve and Myra find a piece of driftwood that they latch Devachan onto. They drift for days, when finally, they are casat up onto the shore of an island. Exhausted, Steve and Myra pass out in the sand. A pair of eyes watches them from the trees. A beautiful young woman dressed in animal skins. The woman rushes through the trees, knowing she must tell her leader, Tangi, about the strangers. Back at the beach, Steve and Myra have finally woken up, though their enemy the Devachan still sleeps. They are just talking about food, when Steve is surprised by a great jungle cat pouncing him. A voice commands the cat to back off, and it returns to the side of it's master, Tangi. She warns the two drifters to remain still, or her 'pet' Neka will tear their flesh apart. Steve and Myra have trespassed on her island, and they must be punished. The islanders believe that Steve and Myra should be sacrificed to the vultures, while the still unconciouss Devachan is to be plced in Tangi's hut. They tie Myra and Steve to some vines high in the forest canopy, leaving them for live pickings by the vultures. A monkey becomes curious at the strange sight of two humans hanging from a vine. Seeing their chance, Steve beckons the monkey over and coaxes him into undoing their bonds. Freedom! And just in time as a vulture has swooped down to get a taste. Steve fights as it lifts him into the air, and manages to get free of the bird's grip. But he is too high up and begins falling to a certain demise... | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Steve Conrad Supporting Characters: * Myra Rutherford Adversaries: * Devachan * Tangi Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Golden Dragon: Episode 11 | Synopsis12 = After an hours search, Ian and the others call it a night. They decide to continue lokking for Pan Chi-Lou tomorrow. Morning finally comes, and Ian notices the messenger getting ready to leave. When asked if he would like to leave Pan's message with Ian, the man replies that the messsge was already delivered. Naturally, Ian finds that strange. When all are awake and fed, a complete search of the monastery is made, now determined to find Pan. The hunt eventually takes the party into the statue room. Ian orders every crack to be searched and all corners be examined. There had to be some kind of secret passage in this room. But where? Ken then hears a sound beneath the floor. Much like the muffled blow of a pickaxe striking rock. The rest of the camp go back to retrieve pickaxes, shovels, and crowbars, ready to finally solve this mystery. Doris stays behind with Ian, the two of them reminescing about home. While Ian's back is turned, a pair of muscular arms envelop Doris and a hand is placed over her mouth so she can not scream. Ian turns just in time to see her being dragged away, and then something is thrust over his head, nearly stifling him. He then feels a powerful grip upon him as he himself is dragged across the floor. Attempting to fight back, Ian is struck on the head by a blunt object. when Ian awakens, he finds himself bound on a sandy cavern floor, and Doris is being dragged off to a seperate passage in the distance. Who are these men, and what were they planning to do with them? | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Ian Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Pan Chi-Lou Other Characters: * Doris * Reilly Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Jungle Fever: Episode 3 | Synopsis13 = The native refuses to tell Red or Curley about the plantation, so they let him run off. By searching the village, they eventually meet Doctor Norton, who says he's an old friend of Holloway's. He happily offers to lead them to Holloway's plantation right away, but they become distracted by an ugly sight. One of the native villagers is being flogged by a brute of a man. Norton tells them that the man is Boris Zaranoff, the natives cruel overlord. Red is determined to save the poor villager, and steps up to Boris. Zaranoff is larger than Red, but Red has gone through training with the Marines, so he is able to incapacitate the burly man with relative ease. Red gains the appreciation of the villager, and Norton decide it'd be safer if he went with them. After they have left, Boris calls upon his henchman. He demands that the foreigners be killed for making a fool out of him. He gives his best gunner, Sanchez, to wait on the cliffs for the three travellers to pass by, and then gun them down. Jungle Fever continues in More Fun Comics # 22. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Curley Moran * Red Riley Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Boris Zaranoff * Sanchez Other Characters: * Dr. Norton Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = The Train Robbery: Part 16 | Synopsis14 = Captain Jim and Bob find the tracks of a large bear in the forest. They leave Johnny and Jane to watch the horses while they go off to investigate. If there is a bear nearby, they'd have to make sure it wasn't going to attack them when they're off their guard. Jane sees a bear cub come out of the foliage and, too late for Johnny to restrain her, she tries to get in closer to look at it. But the bear cub scampers off, yelling in fear. Cries which attract the mama bear's attention. Jim and Bob hear her growls and carefully follow the noise, being sure to keep hidden. The mama bear spots the kids from the top of a hill and starts to charge at them. But a bullet from Bob's rifle stops it dead in it's tracks. The group continue on their way. Coming to a fork in the path, Bob notices the markings of a cattle herd heading off in one direction. It could be the remaining rustlers making their getaway. So while Jim, Jane, and Johnny wait, Bob goes off to find out where the tracks lead. Once he is alone, a Riata Noose swings out around his shoulders and yanks him off the horse. A trap! | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Captain Jim * Bob Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Rustlers Other Characters: * Jane * Johnny Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains several short gag strips, including: ** "Ol' Oz Bopp" and "Goofo the Great" by Russell Cole ** "Andy Handy" by Leo O'Mealia ** "Th' Cunnel" and "Laughing At Life" by Whitney Ellsworth * Merna Gamble's comic adaptation of Charles Dickens story, A Tale Of Two Cities, continues in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * New Adventure Comics #16 index entry * New Adventure Comics #16 spoilers 1 * New Adventure Comics #16 spoilers 2 }}